


I Almost Do

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic for "I Almost Do" by Taylor Swift. Set after Angel leaves for LA. Even though I totally don't ship Bangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Do

Prompt: I Almost Do (Song by: Taylor Swift)

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Characters: Buffy Summers, Angel

Pairing: Buffy Summers/Angel

Summary: Songfic for "I Almost Do" by Taylor Swift. Set after Angel leaves for LA. Even though I totally don't ship Bangel.

She could see him looking out over the streets of Los Angeles, wearing the face of broodiness.

She wondered if he thought about her.

Sometimes she wanted to call him. She wanted to run into his arms, and feel him embrace her again. And every time she didn't, she almost did.

She wondered if he thought he hated him. She didn't, but every time he called or showed up in Sunnydale to 'protect' her, she never did anything to show that she wanted him back. Even though she did. Muchly. It probably never ever occurred to his thick skull that she couldn't let him back in, not after the way he left. She couldn't risk that kind of hurt again.

They had been a disaster. With the secrecy, and the soullessness, and over all badness, maybe they were better off apart. She sti had dreams though. They'd be sitting in Angel's old apartment and he'd lean over, and cup her cheek in his palm, and he'd ask her for another chance. And she almost gave him one.

Sometime's she hopes he wonders about her.


End file.
